Amegafuru To Ki
by Zakuro15
Summary: One Shot! / Di tengah derasnya hujan, kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, dan berpisah untuk selamanya. Dan ditengah deras hujan pula, kita dipertemukan kembali. [WARNING! GaJe, Abal2, Author Newbie]. RnR?


Yo, minna…! Saya adalah Author baru yang GaJe yang ingin mencoba peruntungan melalui FanFic Vocaloid XD.

* * *

**Special Thanks**

For my Parents, my Bro Frenky , my Friends and my seniors in school and also YOU are opening this page!

**Disclaimer**

Vocaloid is not mine. But Vocaloid belongs to YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

But _**Amegafuru To Ki **_is belong to me

**Warning !**

GaJe, One Shot, typo bertebaran dimana-mana!

* * *

_Happy Reading Minna!_

* * *

_**Amegafuru To Ki**_

* * *

_Di tengah derasnya hujan, kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya_

Suara derasnya hujan hari ini, memenuhi pikiran seorang gadis yang tengah duduk melamun di dalam sebuah café. Tangan lentiknya sibuk mengaduk secangkir coklat panas yang ia pesan. Café yang ia datangi hari ini cukup sepi, bahkan, bila tak keberatan, tempat ini cocok untuk melamun.

Mata manik biru kehijauannya menatap dengan tatapan kosong ke luar jendela café, _menanti-menanti datangnya seseorang._

"Miku, berapa lama lagi kau akan menanti datangnya kekasihmu yang hilang itu? Kau tahu, _ia sudah tak ada!_"

"Aku tahu, Gumi. Tapi, dia telah _berjanji kepadaku _seperti itu _sebelum ia pergi. _Aku sudah cerita kepadamu , bukan?"

Tanya gadis yang bernama Miku itu kepada Gumi, temannya yang berambut hijau pendek yang tengah duduk didepannya.

"Terserah kau saja, Miku"

Jawab Gumi, mata manik hijaunya menatap rambut hijau tosca milik Miku dengan tatapan sendu, _'Bahkan kau membuat rambutmu seperti saat bertemu pertama kali dengannya, bukan?'_

_Ditengah derasnya hujan, kita membuat sebuah tali baru diantara kita. Tali yang akan selalu menghubungkan kita selamanya_

Sebuah memori hangat terputar didalam pikiran Miku, diwajah manisnya, terukir sebuah senyum tipis yang entah bisa diartikan sebagai perasaan apa.

"Kau masih ingat _awal pertemuanmu dengannya_, Miku?"

"Kau pikir aku lupa?"

* * *

Seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun tengah bersungut-sungut di dalam sebuah halte bus. Baju seragam sekolahnya basah akibat hujan yang mengguyur Tokyo sore itu. Mata manik biru kehijauannya melihat ke segala penjuru halte bus, mencari sebuah tempat duduk untuk dirinya. Tapi percuma saja, halte sore itu cukup ramai.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku _harus duduk dengannya_… Mana mungkin aku harus berdiri basah kuyup seperti ini!"

Dengan malas, ia pun segera berjalan menuju seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap yang tengah membaca buku. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja, tempat duduk yang kosong hanya tersisa disamping laki-laki itu.

"Umm… _Sumimasen. _Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

"Ng? Tentu saja. Silahkan duduk"

Hati gadis itu seketika berdegup kencang. Pertemuan antara manik biru kehijauan dengan biru gelap seperti menimbulkan suatu perasaan yang aneh bagi gadis itu.

"_A-arigatou.._"

"_Douitashimashite"_

Ucap lelaki itu sembari tersenyum kearah gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu mulai merasakan panas yang semakin lama membuat dirinya merasa hangat ketika dekat laki-laki itu.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Kaito. Kau sekolah di SMU Crypton, bukan?"

"Eh? I-iya. Kau… Sendiri? Kau sekolah di SMU mana?"

"Aku juga sekolah di SMU Crypton. Tapi mungkin kau tidak kenal aku karena aku kakak kelasmu, Miku"

"_Souka…_ Ng!? _Chotto_!"

"Eh? Ada apa? 'Miku'?"

Apa Miku tidak salah dengar? Laki-laki itu memanggil namanya? Tapi, darimana ia tahu!?

'_Miku! Kau pasti salah dengar! Ini pasti karena suara derasnya air hujan!'_

"Ta-tadi… Kau panggil aku ap_- Hatchii…!"_

Sebuah guratan kesal pun terbentuk diwajah manis Miku. "Ahh..! Dasar!", keluhnya. Kaito yang duduk disampingnya hanya tertawa kecil sambil melepas syal biru yang ia kenakan. "Kau tahu? Kau ini mirip dengan adikku. Dan dia juga suka memakai syal kesayanganku ini", ucapnya lalu memakaikannya kepada Miku syal biru miliknya.

'_Tanpa kau pakaikan pun, aku sudah merasa hangat tau!'_

* * *

Suara tawa terdengar dari sebuah meja bernomer 7 di café itu, sebuah tawa dari seorang gadis yang tengah _menanti datangnya seseorang._

"Kau tahu, Gumi? Itu memori yang amat kurindukan!"

"Bukankah disaat hujan pula, _kau kehilangan dia_?"

"Yah… Memang, _memori pahit yang telah ditakdirkan…_"

* * *

_To : Miku-chan 15.15_

_Subject : Happy Brithday, My princess!_

_Gomen, Miku-chan. Aku tak bisa datng tepat waktu kerumahmu untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Tapi tenang saja! Nanti sore jam 16.00 aku akan ke rumahmu. Jadi, tunggu aku ya. Aishiteru yo, Miku-chan_

_From : Kaito-kun_

"_Ashiteru yo,_ Kaito-_kun_…"

Ucap seorang gadis yang tengah duduk memandangi sebuah _e-mail_ dari kekasihnya yang dikirim sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Kemudian dengan cepat ia pun mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya

_To : Kaito-kun 15.30_

_Subject : -_

_Janji, ya? Aku tunggu kedatanganmu_

_Aishiteru yo…_

_From : Miku-chan_

_Send. _

Gadis itu lalu beranjak keluar kamarnya menuju ke sofa ruang tamunya untuk menghidupkan televisi milik keluarga Hatsune.

_Tapi ia tak tahu, jika ia, mendapat e-mail terakhir dari seseorang yang amat penting baginya_

'_Sebuah tabrakan besar telah terjadi di Jalan Midori yang mengakibatkan sejumlah korban tabrakan. 2 orang luka ringan dan 1 orang luka berat. Dari informasi yang kami terima, salah satu korban bernama Shion Kaito…'_

Deg!

"Kaito…"

Gadis itu begitu syok setelah mendengar salah satu nama korban tersebut ialah… _Kekasihnya sendiri._

"Kaito…!"

Gadis itu segera berlari keluar dari dalam rumahnya,membiarkan pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar . Membiarkan _dress_ putih selututnya basah diguyur hujan. Membiarkan kaki jenjangnya telanjang tanpa alas kaki. Air mata pun mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. _Hanya ada satu orang yang sekarang ada didalam pikirannya. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini._

_Kaito. Kekasihmu. Haruskah ia pergi?_

Nafas gadis itu memburu. Mata manik biru kehijauannya panik melihat ke segala arah. Mencari seseorang yang penting bagi dirinya.

_Sosok yang selalu ada disisimu. Haruskah ia pergi?_

"Kaito…!"

Gadis itu pun berlari kearah seorang pemuda yang terbujur lemas diatas aspal jalan Midori. Darah segar berwarna merah pekat terlihat mengalir dari kening pemuda itu. Gadis itu mendekat dan bersimpuh sembari menaruh kepala pemuda itu dipahanya dengan lembut, membiarkan darah kekasihnya mengotori _dress_nya.

"Miku-_chan…_"

Panggil pemuda itu dengan suara lemah. Tangan kanannya berusaha meraih pipi kiri kekasihnya itu. "Miku…", panggilnya lagi sembil memegang pipi Miku dengan lembut.

"Kaito.."

Ucap Miku sambil menahan tangisnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja. "_Gomen_, Miku-_chan_. Aku…". Gadis hanya menggelengkankepalanya dengan pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Kaito-kun. Kau tak usah minta maaf. Apa kau sudah baca e-mail dariku? Pasti kau belum membacanya, bukan?", tanya Miku sambil menggigit bibir bawah agar mengurangi rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang menerjang dadanya begitu mendengar kata maaf dari Kaito. "Belum, apa e-mail darimu, Miku-chan?".

"Kaito… Janji ya, kau akan datang?"

_Bagaimana jika kekasihmu tidak datang?_

"Aku tunggu kedatanganmu…"

_Bagaimana jika kekasihmu datang dengan kondisi antara hidup dan mati?_

"Aishiteru yo, Kaito-kun…"

_Bagaimana jika kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' hanya bisa dikatakan terakhir kalinya untuk kekasihmu? Maukah…_

"_Kau berjanji akan datang, Kaito?_"

Tanya Miku sambil menatap kekasihnya yang terbujur lemas itu. Kaito hanya mengangguk pelan, dipandangnya wajah Miku lekat-lekat. Ia ingin, agar _disana _nanti, hanya Mikulah, satu-satunya orang yang penting baginya.

"Miku-_chan…_ Selamat ulang tahun, ya! Dan tenang saja. _Aku akan datang dan menemui suatu hari nanti_, Miku-_chan…_"

Kaito tersenyum lembut. Senyuman terakhir yang ia berikan bagi kekasihnya. Senyuman yang sama ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Aishiteru yo… Miku…"

_Jika kata 'Aku mencintaimu' merupakan kata yang diucapkan oleh kekasihmu untuk terakhir kalinya sepanjang hidupmu. Maukah kau relakan kekasihmu untuk pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selama-lamanya?_

"Miku-_chan… Sayounara… Hontou ni arigatou…_"

Dan akhirnya, tangisan Miku pun pecah ditengah derasnya hujan.

_Merelakan kekasihmu yang pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Bisakah kau relakan ia?_

* * *

_Ditengah derasnya hujan, kita berpisah, hanya karena sebuah takdir yang begitu pahit_

"Ah! Miku! _Gomen_, aku harus pergi. Ada pelajaran dikampus yang harus ku ikuti sekarang. Kau tidak ke kampus, Miku?"

"Tidak. Bilang saja pada dosen _killer _kalau aku sedang sakit"

"Hah… Alasan lagi, Miku?"

"Demi bertemu dengannya? tentu saja"

Jawab Miku sambil meneguk secangkir coklat panas milikinya. Mata manik biru kehijauannya melirik kearah Gumi yang tengah memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas ranselnya. "Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Miku". "Iya. Hati-hati dijalan. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Gumi".

Gadis itu hanya kembali terdiam dan mendengarkan bunyi hujan yang deras diluar sana sambil menatap cangkir coklat panasnya. Sampai akhirnya, seseorang menyadarkannya.

"Maaf, Nona. Boleh aku duduk di depanmu?"

Gadis itu pun mendongak dan keterkejutan pun langsung menghampirinya. Sosok pemuda yang amat dia kenal sejak 3 tahun silam, kini muncul dihadapannya kembali dengan sebuah senyuman yang sama.

"Si-silahkan"

"_Arigatou_, Miku-_chan_"

"Eh!?"

"Apa aku salah? Bukankah _aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk menemuimu lagi_, Miku-_chan? _Jadi… Aku sudah menepati _janjiku yang dulu_, bukan?"

_Di tengah derasnya hujan, kita bertemu lagi seakan memutar kembali memori yang telah lama terpendam. Seakan Tuhan tak ingin kita berpisah kembali. Tali yang menghubungkan kita ini, akan selalu menghubungkan kita selama-lamanya._

_Aishiteru yo…_

* * *

_-Fin-_

* * *

Aa! Akhirnya selesai juga **XD**. Zakuro **minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya** jika FanFic ini **kurang memuaskan atau apalah itu yg kurang menurut kalian.**

Hehe.. kira-kira ada yg bisa nebak siapa yg ditemui Miku di café tadi itu siapa? XD

Kritik dan saran diterima oleh Zakuro, termasuk juga flame. _Hontou ni arigatou!_


End file.
